


Princess Scoop

by Kysuta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette vs Ladynoir vs Marichat, Alya doen't have a clue, F/M, OTP Battle, Rena Rouge discover Marichat and can't even, Trixx knows, so confuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kysuta/pseuds/Kysuta
Summary: A new superhero joined the party.Rena Rouge is a passionate ally with scary reporter and fox tendencies. She was starting to get used to her newfond lifestyle when she discovered something incredible called Marichat.--"This is Marinette, my beautiful, smart and talented Princess!" Said princess rolled her eyes like it was a common occurrence from the cat."Princess?" Rena Rouge raised an eyebrow."Yes, my Princess!""Your Princess." Rena felt a smile spreading widely on her face. 'Ooooh What's going on, girl!?'





	1. Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, my mother language is not english. I'm making my biggest effort to write it as best as I can but I will be really grateful if you could point me out mistakes that I might do from now on.  
> And second, I wrote this chapter before Sapotis on Fanfiction.net but I'm glad it fits good enough.
> 
> Please enjoy my first long fanfic!

A new superhero was running from rooftop to rooftop on a nice afternoon on Paris. Her body was covered by an orange and white tight suit with black long gloves and boots. A long and tick fabric resembling a Fox tail swinging behind the jumping figure. Brunette hair with white tips brought up on a ponytail for practical use behind two long animal ears. And an orange and white mask with two black dots resembling tiny fox brows that featured a pair of the most stunning hazel eyes Paris has ever seen.

Rena Rouge was the purest image of feminity and sassiness. Her curvilinear body and fox themed suit made a sexy combination that created an uproar on the superheroes fanbase and was quickly accepted by the community. Her bright character only made it better.

She became a miraculous holder not too long ago. Hawkmoth had discovered a new way to create more powerful versions of people who had already been akumatized. 'Reakumatization'. Ladybug and Chat Noir fought an entire day during the first encounter with an enhanced akuma and Rena Rouge fortunately showed up for the second time they had to fight one of them. She was unexperienced but had a couple of days of practice before making her debut in front of the suffering pair fighting the powerful akuma. Their relief was visible that day and after successfully purifying the butterfly, they introduced Rena Rouge to the media as their new partner, which was really needed at the moment and they were grateful for her existence.

After that, Rena has been doing patrol with them until they seemed to be a little uncomfortable with her because of her… reporter tendencies and very frequent teasing for the duo. Ladybug decided to split patrol on pairs, never being the three together again except from Saturdays, special occasions and akuma attacks.

The wind felt incredible on her face every time she jumped over Paris but she didn't care about that right now. Her eyes only on her objective.

A flying akuma getting away by the second. A reakumatized version of Mr. Pigeon. On his enormous bird like feets was a delicate feminine figure in black and pink clothing, dark pigtails bouncing along her struggling to get free. Alya's best friend. Marinette.

Rena Rouge was scared. It was the first time a close one was directly attacked by an akuma under her watch and she was determined to get her back. It was her duty and her desire. She couldn't see the young designer face but she bet it was filled with terror. Rena Rouge would do anything to protect her tiny, sweet, caring and shy best friend. Or she wasn't Alya.

Marinette was sudenly released from the akuma hold, falling fast toward the Parisian streets bellow.

"NO!" Rena Rouge yelled, feeling a lightning cold shudder cross her back and jumped to catch her best friend in midair. She was shocked when a black blur crossed her path faster than her and caught the falling girl bridal style. Her teammate, Chat Noir, landed effortlessly on a rooftop carrying Marinette. She didn't even notice him before. Rena landed not too far from him and sprinted filled with worry towards his direction. Running desperately to see the bluenette, Rena stopped dead on her tracks in front of him by what she was seeing.

The vulpine heroine was expecting her beloved best friend to be scared and wanted to reassure her that she was safe and protected with them, with her. She wanted to hold her and make sure nothing happened to her. She wanted to wipe her tears and take her away from harm's way. She definitely didn't expect that smug smile on those pink lips, her relaxed stance while on the hero's arms and that flirty poking finger on Chat's bell. All while Chat Noir was inches away from her face wiggling his eyebrows with a large cheshire grin.

Not fear at all, not like she was falling to her death seconds ago. Just plain playfulness and flirt, like an everyday thing that happens just after lunch. Casual.

Rena Rouge's body freeze on the spot and her mind refused to make sense of the scene in front of her. She felt like time stopped and her brain worked hard and faster than ever before.

Ok, let's start with the facts.

She was walking with Marinette back to school after lunch when she was captured by Mr. Pigeon. Alya transformed into Rena Rouge and started the persecution to rescue her friend. Check.

Marinette was dropped and Chat Noir caught her. Check.

This is Chat Noir in front of her. Check.

 _Flirting_  with her friend. Check.  _'Ok, she told me he shamelessly flirted with her, but I never saw it.'_ It was actually quite the shock to see it by herself.

But now… Is this really Marinette on his arms? She looks like it, granted. ' _But is she flirting? With Chat Noir? Marinette does that?'_

"Oh, you know that's a hobby of mine, Kitty" The bluenette said, which sounded like an answer to an unheard comment. Her eyelashes fluttering rather sexily under the blonde gaze.

It's Marinette. For real. And yes. She is flirting with Chat Noir. Check.

"I knew you liked this cat, Princess!" Chat Noir teased, getting a little closer.

' _Holy shit! I think I'm interrupting.'_

"Keep telling yourself that!" She scoffed and crossed her arms. Finally meeting Rena Rouge dumbfounded expression in front of them after rolling her eyes.

"What's going on?" was all Rena was capable to say, she asked softly and warily trying to understand when did her shy and stuttering best friend came to be so flirty with Paris favorite and only Cat hero.  _'And why is he so close to her!?'_  She had certainly NEVER had seen her acting like that with anyone. Not even with Adrien.

"Rena! I think you deserve an introduction!" Chat Noir put Marinette down, rested his left arm around her shoulders and presented her fully and proudly with his other hand "This is Marinette, my beautiful, smart and talented Princess!" said princess rolled her eyes again, like it was a common occurrence from the cat.

" _Princess?_ " Rena raised an eyebrow.

"Yes,  _my_  Princess!"

" _Your_ Princess." Rena felt a smile spreading widely on her face. ' _Ooooh What's going on, girl!?'_

"You don't have to take him seriously, Rena Rouge. He is just a flirty alley cat." Marinette looked apologetic to the new heroine with a slight smirk on her lips.

"Meowch! You wound me, Princess!" Chat grasped his heart dramatically "I might be an alley cat but I don't flirt with every meawtiful girl I encounter."

"He certainly doesn't flirt like that with me, girl." Rena put a hand on her hip. Her tail wiggling slowly but playfully from side to side.

"Well! You two got an akuma flying over there and I shouldn't be distracting you both! Will you be so kind as to take me down to the street, Rena Rouge?" Marinette was clearly dismissing the topic and was only able to take one step forward to the vulpine heroine before Chat Noir wrapped the young designer with his arms "Woah woah woah! Not so fast! I'm not done with you. I'll take you home."

"WHAT!?" Both girls yelled.

"BRB, Rena. Marinette tends to get in the middle of the cat fight, just like the Ladyblog reporter." He lifted the petite girl and pressed her against his chest.

"But the akuma-" The heroine was cut mid-sentence.

"It's Mr. Pigeon! I'm not getting near him until Ladybug arrives."

"Feather allergi-AAAAH!" Marinette couldn't finish.

"Wai-" nor did Rena Rouge before Chat Noir jumped out of earshot, leaving her alone while looking at Marinette wrapping her arms around the shoulders of the clad leather boy and leaving the scene. "Girl, you are not getting off the hook! But first… The akuma."

 

* * *

 

A soft shriek left Marinette's lips as she came face to face with her seemingly angry best friend just outside of the bakery doors.

"Girl. I need. Deets." Alya snarled. Her arm crossed in front of her chest and tapping her feet furiously on the floor.

"I-I don't know what about." The bluenette stammered with her body completely tense. She already looked scared of the reporter.

"Since when are you in close quarters with Chat Noir,  _Princess?_ " she glared intently. Making sure to say the last word as slow and cheesy as she could.

Marinette gave out a strangled sound. "You heard that." She tensed her shoulders even more.

"Yes. I did. So, since when are you _his_   _beautiful, smart and talented Princess?"_

Marinette covered her face with her hands "Stupid, stupid, stupid cat! He doesn't know what he is talking about."

"And since when do you  _flirt_  with him?" Exasperation flowing on her tone.

"I wasn't flirting!" She clenched her fists at her sides while blushing "Did you heard all that conversation after I got saved?"

"I was close by waiting for ladybug to show up, I didn't get to catch it on tape but I sure heard everything." She put her fists on her hips. "Spill the beans!"

Marinette flinched and looked to the side, a grimace on her lips.

"Girl! Why didn't you tell me!? This is BIG!" She threw her arms up in the air to make her point. All she got was her best friends gluing her eyes to her shoes own and fingers fidgeting on the strap of her purse. Totally nervous and unsure. An ashamed glint on her down casted eyes.

Alya was a powerful force to be reckoned. She very much knew that by herself and being part of the superhero team brought to her knowledge that said superheroes were actually kind of afraid of the passionate blogger. Which brought an odd proud to her reporter spirit. That's why at this point she decided to soften up in front of her shy friend and held her hands reassuringly.

"Hey girl, don't panic. I won't type a word about it on the Ladyblog. I would never update something my best friend don't feel comfortable about." She gave her a warm smile "I just want to know what's going on with my bff life."

She was rewarded with bluebell eyes focusing back to hers with a returning smile.

"And of course, love life." Alya's lips switched to a smug smile.

"Oh, please!" Marinette huffed and rolled her eyes. "I SWEAR it's not like it looks like. He is just a BIG flirt." She visibly relaxed at that.

"That's what I thought too when you told me about the Evillustrator but let's be honest. It's been 2 years, girl! 2 years and the only one I have effectively saw him directly flirt with had been Ladybug and now… you." She pointed out. One thing was winking to the fans or the cameras and the other was invading personal space and focusing his flirt power on just one person.

Marinette kept silent for a while. Clearly not knowing what to say. She rubbed her arm nervously and averted her eyes. Soft sounds leaving her lips occasionally as she reacted to any thoughts that was crossing her mind.

Alya knew this was troubling her friend and looked like she probably didn't consider that she might hold a special spot on Chat Noir heart. "What's the deal?" She asked softly.

"You… really think he is being serious? I mean… He also flirt with Ladybug…" she trailed off.

"Well… I don't know, girl. But something is for sure here." The reported smirked and crossed her arms in front of her.

"W-what?"

"He definitely got a type."

She snorted. "Petite girls with dark hair?"

" _Beautiful, smart and talented_ petite girls with dark hair." The Ladyblogger nodded.

Marinette giggled but it sounded a little nervous. "I don't know Alya, I really don't want to think about that. He is my friend."

Alya pouted and arched an eyebrow. "A  _friend_  you flirt with. Yeah."

"That's just our  _game_ , ok? Nothing serious! He flirts with me ridiculously since the very start and I couldn't keep playing all naïve and polite around him forever since I constantly seem to cross paths with him!" ' _Oh God, go girl! Here is the rambling!'_ "I mean! At first it was easy to keep it simple since we always meet during akuma attacks but when he wasn't in a hurry he flexed and those nerdy puns and the Princess thing with whatever the knight thing was! And he kept going and it was starting to become awkward so I had to do something or die of embarrassment on the spot! I am supposed to just stand there while he is shamelessly flirting with me on my balcony?"  _'SAY WHAT!?'_  "Hell no! That's MY territory and I fight BACK! And that's just a thing! He's always searching for a chance to tease me and it's… I don't know! Fun! But that's it! It's been going on like this like forever anyway."

Alya was SO glad she had a friend like Marinette. Nothing was kept secret once she started rambling and the reporter smile was as wide as the amount of info she just received. She stared at her friend outburst with amazement, ingesting every little word along with her exasperated hands gesturing wildly on the air. "So, Chat pays visits to your balcony." Marinette's eyes grew impossibly wide and her face seemed to lose color "And it's been going on for a while if I consider what you said now and how comfortable you two looked earlier."

"Ugh, why do I mess up all the time?"

Alya laughed and dismissed her with her hand "Girl, relax, you can be real with me, you know?"

"No updating to the blog?" Her face looked hopeful.

"Never, you are my bff, girl. For you I'll do anything." Alya put her hands on Marinette's shoulders and smiled warmly. "Tell me one last deet."

"Ok, last one."

"Chat Noir or Adrien?" She was a devil and she knew it. The smirk was back on the reporter lips.

"Alya! You know the answer! It will always be Adrien! Chat is just a  _friend_!" Bluebell eyes glared intently into hazel, trying with all her might to keep that absolutely clear.

"Last time I checked, you took down the posters, it was just a possibility that the ' _I don't want to keep him on a pedestal_ ' reason was a lie." She shrugged explaining herself.

"Well, fair guess. The truth is that I took them down because Chat was dropping by unannounced and I didn't want him to know about my crush. Only you, Nino, my parents and the girls know and I intend to keep it like that." She admitted.

"No problem, girl. I believe in you"

And with that, they both walked back to the remaining of their classes. Talking lively about the akuma attack deliberately avoiding Chat Noir's subject.

 

* * *

 

Rena Rouge saw Chat Noir's figure sitting cross legged on a chimney at their meeting spot. She let out a high pitched short howl to let him know she arrived while jumping to his direction. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey!" He jumped down from the chimney as she landed beside him. "Ready for a meowspectacular pawtrol night?"

"Sure, dude. But are you ok? I didn't know you were allergic to freaking feathers!"

"It still sting but I didn't want to bother Ladybug by replacing me tonight." He pressed his nose for a second to keep it on check.

"It was super cute of her to offer, I love doing patrol with her but you know I have nothing against it being you tonight, dude." She shrugged with a smirk and gained a playful glare from her partner. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something since we didn't have time to talk earlier before LB showed to the fight."

He narrowed his eyes cautiously "I'm getting to know that tone, Rena, what do you want to know?" ' _No puns? Geez! I guess he can get serious too.'_ He jumped to the rooftop in front of them. Rena Rouge followed close behind.

"Oh chill, dude! I just wanna know about that pretty girl from earlier." she shrugged.

"Marinette?" He arched an eyebrow turning to see her.

"Yeah, her.  _Your Princess._ " She smiled at him while shaking her hips and gained a laugh from the Cat hero.

"You will get to know her, she's pawsome!" He said proudly.

"I bet! She sounded like it! But how did you two meet?" Rena already knew that but had to start slow. She approached a secluded alley to check if it was clear, which it was.

"It was some time after I became a miraculous holder. There was an akuma she helped me fight while Ladybug wasn't there. The girl got some claws." ' _Why does he sound so proud talking about Marinette? Like she's really his little Princess?'_

"Man, she's great! A civilian facing an akuma? Even I am still scared about all this!" That was sort of a lie.

"Nah, you are not." And he knew that. "But she hardly ever get scared." He launched himself through a couple of building away. Rena would circle the building to cover more streets before meeting Chat again but she had too much to understand yet. She followed not too far behind.

"Oh man, I noticed." she stepped on the corner of the building before Chat Noir to quickly check it down and turned to face him, a smirk stretching on her lips on anticipation while leaning forward. "I expected the girl to be scared after a frikin' giant pidgeon drop her, not to be  _sassing_ the hell out of you."

He rewarded her initiative with a huge Chat Noir smile.  _'Ok, he's relaxed enough, lets drop the bomb'_

"And surely not you to be flirting with her." Her smile was devilish. "I thought you were a one woman only kind of dude." She shrugged.

His smile faltered "I AM!" His face scrunched up and sneezed.

Rena giggled and teased "Which one?"

He slumped his shoulders in disbelief while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I have eyes only for My Lady, I don't know how you can doubt me."

"Don't mind me, I just felt a little like a third wheel back there." She lifted her hands in defeat.

He resumed his steps toward the next building. "Don't worry, teasing each other is our game. She's just a friend." He shrugged and averted his eyes to the side.

Rena Rouge looked at his back with her mouth dropping open for a few seconds before she could regain her composure.  _'How much time have you two been spending together!? That just sounded like what Mari said!'_ She followed Chat Noir's lead and went back to patrol.

They talked a little every now and then about streets and buildings tips and spots and ended their patrol uneventful not too long after it got dark.

Upon arriving at her room and detransforming, Alya collapsed on her bed as her mind ran full of questions and insecurities about what was going on with her best friend seemingly ' _love triangle with two blonde hotties. The heck, girl?'_. She was determined to do something, she wasn't sure what exactly but this whole thing was way too interesting for her and smelled like danger in some way. She had to be careful. And she needed to gather some extra info before choosing a course of action. Her kwami, Trixx, rested curled beside her neck, leaving the reporter's mind to run wild before going to sleep.

"I only get one thing…  _'Just a friend'_  my balls. This is bullshit."


	2. Conflict of Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya is a mess. Help her, she needs psychological assistance.

“Cool! You used the photo!” turning around, Nino beamed at Alya.

“That was a super nice shot, of course I posted it!” Alya got distracted with his amazed face, he looked kind of cute with his big eyes looking up at her and his slightly parted lips with a lopsided smile. She didn’t noticed when it happened but she was smiling sweetly at him.

She could hear Marinette muffling her giggles beside her. What was she so amused about anyways?

“Hey, Marinette!”

The blonde boy was waving to her friend with a soft smile while walking to his seat on the classroom. The girl in question radiated in joy and greeted in return with her biggest and sweetest smile, she always smiled as bright as she could when her crush came into view, Alya was sure that the girl did it without even noticing.

After taking his seat, Adrien bump fists with Nino and then turned to greet Alya.

She didn’t know when this pattern started but every time Adrien arrived after the three of them he will greet Marinette first, then Nino and finally her. And every time Marinette will beam and shine her smile at him like a morning sun even before exchanging greetings. It was cute. And it made her think that they were finally getting closer.

“Adrien?” The boy turned to acknowledge Marinette “Are you feeling ok today? I- I mean! W-With the feathers! The akuma attack yesterday! You know! Pigeons and stuff! Y-you said you have an allergy and I heard the attack started near your photoshoot… so…” She gestured and curled over the table.

Alya’s eyes shot up wide. She completely forgot about that detail. She should had checked on him after the attack, especially when he didn’t show up to classes after that.

“Oh Yeah! You ok, bro?” Nino seemed to have forgotten too and came to a similar conclusion to her. They just assumed it was another never-ending photoshoot.

“I’m fine, I kept sneezing until night and the photoshoot had to be extended because I messed all the shots.” He slumped his shoulders looking defeated “Sorry I didn’t make it to the rest of the classes.”

“No sweat, bro. I’ll lend you my notes.”

“Thanks! And thanks for worrying, Marinette! I didn't thought you would remember.” He smiled brightly at her and caused the poor girl to sit straight and blush at his attention.

“Don’t you think that’s super cute?” Alya nudged Marinette’s side with her elbow and smirked to the blonde who chuckled while nodding, making the poor girl turn another shade darker on her pink cheeks.

Alya bowed that she would encourage their relationship and do everything on her power to give her bff the man of her dreams. Looking how sweet they were right now gave her hope. They were slowly but surely getting closer. Too slow for Alya’s liking but it was Marinette, she had different standards.

Once they didn’t have the attention of the boys, the reporter got closer to her “Knowing you, I shouldn’t be surprised that you remembered that detail. But I still am.” She whispered.

“Well, actually,” She bit her lower lip “It’s easy for me to remember because he and Chat have the same allergy.” She whispered back.

 _‘Of course.’_ She remembered it, Marinette got to say something about feathers before Chat Noir took her away the day prior. She knew about that particular weakness of the superhero.

“How do you know that?” _‘Maybe they talk about that sort of things and more during their filthy little rendezvous.’_

“I- well, um…“

That’s when Mlle. Bustier came into the classroom greeting the students and cutting all sort of conversation.

The reporter straightened her chair, eyeing Marinette.

Yet here they were. Chat Noir. Does she really have different standards?

Alya couldn’t help stealing glances to Marinette during the whole day. She kept wondering about the truth of her relationship with Chat Noir… It was different, intimate and strange. And what about Adrien? Certainly, Marinette put as much attention to class as she spent looking at the back of his head and sighing dreamily. No doubt she was recalling the fact that Adrien thought she was cute. The sight only helped Alya to acquire overdoses of sugar.

Something here didn’t sit well.

Alya have several talents. But between all her useful and helpful talents there is one she is beyond proud of.

Her absolute ease to come up with names for her otps.

She had come with _Adrinette_ not too long after finding her bff crush, not like she was going to admit she got them a ship name, Alya knew better than to just tell Marinette things like that. And she has been nothing but absolutely supportive over this ship to make it canon. Yet her loyalty have been wavering since yesterday, giving place to something spicier.

 _Marichat._ That’s the new ship that was taking away her heart and fantasies. Was it wrong to fantasies over her friend’s love life? Alya didn’t know, but her imagination was faster than her common sense. Hence, she had no way to stop it and maybe, just maybe, she wanted it to be canon.

Which was a great pain, because it put on danger another of her most beloved ships. _Ladynoir_.

Alya narrowed her eyes. It was messing with her.

“Don’t overthink it.” Back on her room, Trixx meticulously cut his cantaloupe on nice squares sitting beside her keyboard. “These _ships_ are completely platonic. I understand that is a trend nowadays but you have to focus solely on what’s actually happening and your friend’s heart desire.” He shoved a piece of cantaloupe on his mouth.

“I _know_.” She leaned back on her desktop chair.

“By the way, yesterday you were so infatuated with the Chat x Marinette thing that I couldn’t tell you. But you did something pretty stupid.” He scolder her with a serious expression.

“What?” Her kwami didn’t scold her so often and when he did… it was serious stuff.

“You are lucky your friend isn’t so bright, she should easily tell that your _‘waiting for ladybug’_ excuse was a lie since she was with you when she was captured by that pigeon. There’s no way you just ran faster than a superhero.”

Alya’s face morphed as horror creeped up. “Shit!” In a second she was pacing through her bedroom. “I used the same excuse as always! I wasn’t thinking!”

“I had a heart attack. I’m impressed that your girl didn’t see through you.” He took a bite of his treat. “She better catch up or she will lose my respect.” A teasing smirk crossed his tiny fox face.

“Don’t make fun of my girl! She didn’t catch up because she was waaaaaay too worried about me knowing she had _something_ with Chat Noir and SHE DIDN’T TELL ME!” She threw her arms to the air in exasperation. “Bringing us to what’s important!” She slammed her hands on the desk in front of her kwami.

Yeah, like her bff finding out she was a superhero wasn’t important. Alya had priorities.

“What do I do!? I just can’t stand here and do nothing! I think Chat might like her but if that’s so, then the Ladynoir fanbase is crumbling to pieces!!! I-I don’t know what Ladybug think, I don’t even know if she knows that _something_ is going on but she seems as indifferent to his feeling as always! And Marinette! Ok, granted. Chat have this way of making anyone feel super comfortable with him, but I know my girl like the palm of my hand and she doesn’t act like that with just anyone! She-!” Alya leaned forward and whispered to Trixx as if sharing a guilty confession. “She even looked better and more comfortable with Chat Noir than with Adrien.” She quickly slapped her hands over her mouth and gave him a shocked expression as if she couldn’t believe what she just said. The mere thought was forbidden.

She had been working so hard on Adrinette from the very start and yet, an unknown ship to her was taking the lead! Unacceptable! The worst part? She actually kind of liked it. Double unacceptable!

Trixx gave her an amused smirk. Then his face turned to something darker, calculating for a brief moment. Then faced her again. “What do you do? You decide. You could play matchmaking or not. Whatever choice you take I… I will support you.”

The little fox was acting unusually too serious. And honestly? Alya completely understood. This shit was serious as fuck, how dare life mess up with her otps and give her what she absolutely didn’t know she always wanted?  Hell yeah this was serious and she had her kwami’s support!

Alya had to make the right choice, for Marinette’s sake.

And she will never admit it but for her selfish reasons sake too.

After finishing his treat, Trixx hidden inside Alya’s clothes mumbling absently something that sounded like “If I give her romance, Tikki won’t kill me.”

She went to hunt for answers.

 

* * *

 

 

Alya was like a second daughter for the Dupain-Cheng. She had free access to the house anytime she walked into the bakery, greeted maman and papa Dupain-Cheng and munched into a random pastry that Sabine lend her after hugging her.

Fast as a bullet, within seconds she was opening the trapdoor to her friend’s bedroom.

“Hey!” Alya beamed at the bedroom.

The very empty bedroom.

Her face fell and started scanning her surroundings. She usually texted Marinette before coming but this time she was too entangled on her thoughts to remember to do that.

Suddenly, a faint laugh came from over her. From the balcony.

_‘Oh boi’_

She sharply inhaled air and locked her eyes to the hatch waiting to see _something. Anything._ But the angle only let her see the sky. She felt the fox instincts wake inside her, forcing her to crouch and direct all her senses toward the balcony.

Something dark flashed out there.

Cat hears.

In a second, Alya was under the door overhearing Marinette’s giggles and Chat Noir desperate voice. Her movements were light and silent.

_‘Omg this is happening!’_

“Stop laughing! I’m trying to tell you serious stuff!” She heard the boy say.

“Oh come on, Chat! That’s just some formal boring meeting, you can handle that.”

“That wasn’t the problem!” Alya carefully opened the hatch and peeked outside without being noticed yet. She had to see.

Marinette was leaning over the railing with a steaming cup on her hands. Smiling widely up to Chat Noir who just rested his own cup on the wooden table. A sorrowful expression on his face. He took a step closer to the girl and put two heavy clawed hands on her shoulders. His cat ears flat against his hair.

_‘Oh, yisss!’_

“Marinette. Hear me out.” She pressed her lips into a tight line and frowned, concentrating on the serious expression from the boy. “After we finished eating the meal… The… The host… asked us if we liked the _meat_.” Marinette nodded to invite him to continue. Chat soundly gulped and resumed slowly. “I… I thought it was… _g-good_. I-I even _praised_ him for the fine meat he prepared. But…” He paled. His eyes focused in something far away behind the bluenette in front of him.

The tension could be felt over the entire balcony, even Alya felt it from the trapdoor. Chat Noir never looked that mortified and it was certainly worrisome. “Kitty, you ok?” The girl asked with concern in her voice, she landed a soft hand over his forearm.

Alya felt excitement bubbling inside her looking at the caring gesture. Just as Chat rescued her yesterday, now was Marinette’s turn to support the boy. Were they always touching each other?

Chat Noir inhaled a deep breath. Took a step backwards, dropping his hands from her and braced himself to say something clearly difficult. His face more serious as ever before. “The host suddenly said, like it was the most casual thing on the universe _‘Good! Glad you liked it! By the way, the meat wasn’t bovine, it was a mountain lion!’_ A FUCKING MOUNTAIN LION!”

Both girls widened their eyes and gasped in surprise.

“I ATE A CAT! I’M A CANNIBAL!” Chat gestured wildly with his hands and his expression of horror was priceless!

Both girls burst out and doubled over in hysterical laughter.

Alya was instantly discovered by the cat horrified expression and Marinette was barely able to regard the intruder presence over her unstoppable mirth.

The blogger laughed loud and long for a while and then did her best effort to come clear from her “hiding spot”. She climbed over to the balcony while laughing and clutching her sides that were starting to hurt and managed to roll on the floor in front of them while the designer collapsed to her knees looking at the new companion.

“I hate you both. This is not funny!” He crossed his arms and his tail lashed behind him in annoyance.

“Chat Noir! Cat pun’s lover just confessed to have EATEN a big cat! AND LIKED IT! You are a disgrace!” Marinette barely could talk before breaking again into hysterics.

That was fuel enough for Alya and a new round of loud, unrestrained laugh began. After a while of trying to control herself. She sat up again to watch Chat Noir curled and sulking against the railing with Marinette petting his hair with a wide grin “there, there.” She repeated until his tail stopped lashing angrily from side to side.

“You can’t tell ladybug, ok? Nor even Rena for that matter.” He mumbled with his face hidden under his forearms.

The girl smile only widened. “She won’t hear it from me.” She giggled.

“Nor even from me, I swear.” Alya smile widened too. After all, he told Rena Rouge himself. Poor oblivious kitten.

The cat looked over to her with an angry frown. “Don’t dare publish that on your blog. Or I’ll cataclysm your smartphone.”

“Don’t worry, Chat Noir. Although, I bet Rena Rouge haven’t eaten foxes and Ladybug haven’t eaten bugs.” She teased.

Chat Noir pouted and Marinette averted her eyes with something that Alya decided to associate with disgust even if that didn’t look exactly accurate.

“I just know My Lady haven’t eaten ladybugs.”

“Ugh, no. That sounds disgusting.” Marinette scrunched her face and averted her eyes.

“Well… Let’s say that there is one Ladybug that most of Paris population would be pretty pleased to feast on.” Alya gave Chat a suggestive smile at which he retaliated in kind.

“ _Oh my Goodness,_ Alya! You just didn’t!” Marinette turned her back to them and covered her face with one hand hiding it from them. The girl always acted reserved when someone suggested something sexual about another person. Her reaction was not surprising at all.

“Anyways, what are you doing here, Ladyblogger?” The blonde boy glared at her.

“ _I_ should be asking that, Cat boy. This is my bestie balcony if you forgot already.” She put a fist on her hip defiantly.

He panicked. Abruptly jumped to his feets and his ears perked up instantly. He looked nervously at Marinette who just stand up beside him and smirked.

“Chat’s out of the bag. This is just confirmation for her.” She gestured to the whole balcony. “Sorry, it lasted a lot anyways.” She shrugged in apology.

Chat’s shoulders dropped, sighed in defeat and reached for his cup again to sip from it. “Before you ask, I’m not doing interviews here.”

“What!? But I don’t usually get a chance like this! Please! Just a few words!” Alya was already with her phone on her hands.

“The norm here is _‘what happens at my balcony stay at my balcony’_ basically to save him from you and any kind of public or media.” She shrugged again with an apologetic smile.

That actually sounded a lot spicier than what Marinette intended and Alya knew what she meant. But she also liked what her own mind was making up. Yeah, making out in a balcony scene, just they and the balcony would know.

“I thought we were friends!” Alya put her hands over her chest dramatically. Ignoring her imagination for the time being, she will write her personal fanfictions about this later on the night.

“I love you, Al. But I had to do it!” Marinette reached out to her but Alya turned her back to the girl with a hand on her forehead, gasping like a woman in distress.

“Your betrayal burns deep inside my soul!” Alya was forced to turn around by tiny but strong hands.

“I had no choice! Please don’t leave me!” The girl begged in pure drama.

“I’m getting my lawyer for the divorce! I can’t believe you cheated on me with that cat!” She gestured toward Chat Noir and he raised an eyebrow at the mention. He had an amused smirk at the display while he enjoyed his drink. “And I’m keeping your Mecha Strike disk.”

“No!” Marinette and Chat Noir shouted at the same time, startling Alya.

Well, who knew he was a fan of Mecha Srike? That was another bit of information that the reporter didn’t know about the Cat themed superhero.

“Okay.” She cleared her throat. “So, am I getting that interview?”

 “Yeah, no. Sorry but it’s not good that people know that I’m here.”

“No one have to know you are here.” The reporter wiggled her eyebrows.

“Not here, Alya!” He whined and finished his cup before resting it on the table. “Let’s do this. If you catch me outside this house and I still got miraculous time, you’ll have your interview. Promise.”

“Deal!” She extended her hand for a hand shake which he accepted. The deal was closed.

Chat Noir sliced his baton open and checked it. “Well, it was all good and dandy but there are some who want a piece of this cat somewhere else.”

“Already?” Alya raised her eyebrow, well, that was a short visit. She noticed Marinette checking her smartphone with furrowed brows and then direct an odd look at Chat.

Silence suddenly fell on the balcony.

The boy stared at the girl for a couple of seconds that seemed longer than they really were and then slowly adjusted his position and spared a quick glance to Alya’s direction before returning to Marinette’s.

The blogger was barely aware that Marinette did a casual gesture from the corner of her eyes but then Chat Noir suddenly jumped over the railing, urgency written all over his movements. “Okgottagobye!” And jumped over the school rooftop and run until disappearing.

“What the hell was _that_?” _‘That reaction was something.’_

Marinette smirked. “He still had at least half an hour but decided to run from you.” She giggled and took the cups from the table. “Let’s go inside.”

“He’s such a pussy, I’m not gonna bite him, not yet at least.” Alya followed her inside the room. Thinking amusedly about foxes biting cats.

Marinette put the cups on her desk and took an envelope that was resting there. “Look what I got.” She handed it to her.

Alya already knew what that was. She let out a little exited squeal and quickly opened it to reveal a bunch of photos from last weekend picnic with the girls.

“Aw, I love them!” She carefully checked every one of them.

“Give me the one of Juleka and Rose with the flowers, I want to put that one here.” The girl pointed to an empty spot on her wall, a new place she had designed for photos of her family and friends. It was already filled with photos of her parents, her grandmother, Alix with Kim and Max, Ivan and Mylene, Nathaniel, Manon and Mlle. Chamack, a glorious selfie with Jagged Stone and Penny, some beautiful photos of Alya with Nino, and others with Adrien, of course, she took down the posters but her room couldn’t remain completely Agresteless. Marinette was on some of the photos too. The “group photos” were all reserved for the board on her loft and here were the most individual and friendlier ones.

Marinette should add some of Chat Noir here too.

Alya handed her the photo. “What would dating a superhero be like?”

“What? You are finally asking Ladybug out?” The girl teased with a sly smirk.

“No, dumbass. I’m not that brave. I’m thinking about you and Chat Noir.”

“Really, Al?” The girl regarded her with a bored expression.

“Let’s say that I’m impressed that I didn’t discover it sooner. You are being pretty open about this now that I know.”

“There’s no point on hiding it anymore, before you dig and torture me I prefer to just let you know everything.” The designer stick the photo to the wall. “And I don’t want you to get any weird ideas!”

 _‘I already have them.’_ Alya bought some time checking the photos. “Put this one.” She handed her one of Alix and Marinette with sandwiches on her hands, extending their arms up and crossing them in an X like they were swords. Determination on their eyes. The bluenette was making a Ladybug like mock pose.

Marinette giggled at it.

Alya had been thinking since last night about talking with her friend again but being on the position to actually do it made her nervous. “Girl,” She forced herself to start, but didn’t know how to continue.

“Mh?” She was placing the photo in another nice empty spot ready to be filled.

“You know. I’m sorry.” She distracted her nervous fingers with the photos.

“About what?” Alya knew Marinette was looking at her now but she couldn’t bring herself to look back.

“I know I can be kind of intimidating sometimes. And I know you get super nervous when people tease you with boys in general.” She looked up to meet her eyes. “I’m sorry if I made you feel scared about telling me you were friends with Chat Noir.” She smiled softly. “I know how I can be with those things but… Let’s not that become a barrier between us, ok? You can rely on me, girl.”

Marinette expression softened and a sweet smile spread across her lips. She hugged Alya and she returned it tightly. “Thanks, Alya. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I guess I didn’t know how to handle it.”

They stayed like that for a moment. “You should take a photo of your cat boy to put there.”

The designer pushed her away and paused, she looked disturbed for a second. “I don’t want him to see I have photos of him on my wall if he comes by.”

“Well, they are a bunch of photos of your friends and if I recall correctly you already declared him just that.” She pointed out crossing her arms.

“I don’t want others to know we know each other.” Well, that was actually a good point.

“We can always put on a poster of him.” Alya wiggled her eyebrows.

Marinette looked horrified. “Oh, THAT I definitely don’t want Chat to find out.” She snatched the photos from Alya’s hand and retrieved the group one with Mylene and Rose at the middle, Juleka and Marinette on one side and Alix and Alya at the other. She marched back to the loft. “Although, If you happen to get a nice photo of Chat Noir with Ladybug and Rena Rouge I will put it there.”

“Really?” Alya perked up at that. Exited for a second before realizing a little detail. “But… What if I can’t get the three of them together? You know, they are elusive.”

“If you get one of just Ladybug and Chat I’ll consider it too.” She smiled while placing the photo on the board beside her bed.

Perfect. Just what she needed.

“Ok, choose a last photo for the wall, I want one with you on it.” Marinette marched back down the stairs and Alya directed her a sweet smile before taking the photos again.

It was actually hard to decide. They were all good photos. But her favorite was one of herself with Juleka and Marinette on the middle hugging both girls and pressing their faces against her cheeks. She had that sunrise smile she always directed at Adrien. Juleka was doubled over to the bluenette height and was looking up to the camera, she looked adorable. And of course, Alya was looking over her glasses on that angle that made her look smart and sexy.

That one.

When she looked up, she found that Marinette was already in front of her smirking at the photo. “I should have suspected you would pick that one. But my face looks stupid.” She extended her hand asking for it anyways.

Alya handed it over. “We just have to deal with that every morning.” The girl snorted and placed it on the wall.

Alya checked the time, today was Ladybug and Chat Noir turn to do patrol. If she wanted to take the photo for the wall, she needed to go now back home to get her camera and casually stand by somewhere around their patrol route. She had to be careful this time, no mistakes can be done between Marinette and Chat Noir from now on, it was a miracle that the girl didn’t realized she lied to her yesterday about her terrible excuse after the akuma attack. She was also lucky that Chat didn’t ask how she found them out. She just hoped he won’t ask Marinette afterwards. The reporter needed an advantage. “Did Chat said anything about being out today? Maybe I can get your photo if I find him with Ladybug and Rena Rouge today.”

Marinette directed a quick glance to her best friend and concentrated back on admiring her wall. She shrugged. “I have no idea, we don’t usually talk about his work.”

There goes her chance to have an advantage, she was going to roll with it anyways. “Well, I’ll try to see if I can get them anyways. See you soon, Mar.”

“See you, Al.” She dropped herself on her desk chair and waved her goodbye.

Alya waved back and left the house. As she walked over to her home, she opened a chat with Nino and another with Mylene. She asked both of them to look at their windows and tell her if they happened to see any superhero go by.

She knew only Mylene would help since her room window was directed to one of the patrol routes they often took. But she had to write to Nino for two reasons, she needed his cover and she simply wanted to text him because he was a great dude.

Yeah, that was just it.

“You have a nice plan there.” Trixx looked up at her from her cleavage with a smile.

“Yeah, I’m not messing up again. Besides, yesterday Chat told us he was taking this route with LB.” Trixx burrowed his face inside her clothes again as she entered her house to retrieve her camera. Her dad had arrived from work with her sisters, Alya greeted them with kisses and went outside again promising to not be back late.

“Where now? Patrol will start soon.” The kwami peeked up while she walked at full speed.

“That’s the hard part. I need somewhere more or less private to get the photo or they won’t stop when I call them If I’m in a too crowded place.” She looked between rooftops, balconies and parks. “IF they decide to stop when I call them. Chat might want to avoid me if he thinks I’m searching for that interview.” She grimaced.

Then, she saw it. The next park, close to Mylene home was completely desolated.  The perfect place. It was a rare sight but Alya decided to believe it was fate, Ladybug luck or something magical like that.

Just as she was sprinting to the middle of it, her phone ringed with a message from her classmate.

[Mylene] LB and CN just passed over the complex in front

Perfect timing. Any second now.

To the direction she was running to she saw a red figure jump over the rooftops, behind her appeared a black figure.

Alya took her camera and waved with both hands.

“Hey! Ladybug! Chat Noir!” They didn’t seem to notice her, keeping their route. “Ladybug! I need a favor!” They were at her level now. If they didn’t notice her now she will miss her chance. Luckily the heroine was now looking at her and slowed her speed, looking unsure. Chat passed his partner and turned to look at Alya too.

“Guys! I need a super duper quick favor!” Alya signaled for them to get to her. They stopped. Ladybug turned to talk with Chat Noir and after a moment both jumped down the building and reached her on a second.

“Hello, Ladyblogger!” The spotted heroine greeted her with a soft and polite smile. “How might we be of assistance to you today?” She was being unusually too polite. Maybe Chat told her about the possible interview. The boy in question was standing beside Ladybug and looked at her with a knowing smile.

“It’s not what you think, Chat Noir. I just need a photo of you two.” Chat raised an eyebrow. She looked pointedly at him. “You see, my best friend Marinette promised me to put a photo of you two on her _‘Friend’s Wall’_ if I manage to take it myself.”

Chat expression changed instantly. “Really!? Like on THE Wall?” Ladybug looked at him bemusedly.

“Yup!” Alya smiled at him.

He beamed at her. “She want us there!?” He paused and seemed to remember that Ladybug was beside him. He curled over himself and brought his hands up to his chest closing them like a scared cat. “I mean…”

Ladybug giggled and put a fist on her hip. “Sounds like an awesome wall, uh?” She smirked.

“You could say so.” He smiled sheepishly at his partner.

She hummed.

And then they did that _thing_ again.

Alya still felt sort of out of place every time they did _it_. When she had become Rena Rouge and started seeing them almost every day, she noticed they sometimes locked eyes for a few seconds and something like a mystic conversation goes between them with her not being able to hear it.

Why does she think that it was a sort of conversation? Because every time they looked at each other, one of them turned with a confident smirk and announced something.

At that moment, of course, Ladybug turned back to Alya with a, of course, confident smirk. “How do you want your photo?”

That was it. The mystic conversation.

It is always said that they are the perfect duo, the yin and yang, creation and destruction. But no one really knows that their connection goes deeper that just that. Just glances between them were enough to completely understand each other.

A connection that could never be compared. Never be matched.

They were perfect together.

 _‘Forget your annoyance! They are the perfect otp!’_ Alya’s eyes shined with excitement. She raised the camera to her face. “Just get close! I want something super cute!”

Ladybug rolled her eyes as Chat Noir jumped happily to her and rested his arm around her shoulders. He smiled brightly while Ladybug let out a soft smile, her fist still on her hip.

So. Damn. Cute.

“Say cheese!” Alya chanted.

“Ugh no! Not Cheese!” The boy whined.

“Just smile again!” And he did. She shoot it. And loved it.

The hero jumped forward to watch the photo. Alya showed it to him and his smile got even bigger. The reporter had no idea how he could be so damn happy over this but absolutely adored it.

“Thank you Ladybug, Chat Noir! I wished Rena Rouge had joined you in the photo. I guess I’ll have better luck next time.” The brunette shrugged. She would love a photo like this with them but sadly, it was sort of impossible.

They exchanged their goodbyes and Alya thanked them again for the chance before heading back home. She send some thanks to Mylene and Nino reporting her success. Then she texted Marinette telling her the whole ordeal with the made up story about asking Mylene and Nino for help to get the perfect photo. She didn’t expect an answer from her right away, the girl always got caught into her designs around this hour and completely neglected her phone.

Back at her room, she put on her pajamas and looked at the photo again. Smiling fondly at her teammates.

They were lovely.

“Your conclusion?” Trixx asked from outside her line of sight.

And now she felt confused all over again.

This photo was going to be on Marinette’s wall. This lovely _Ladynoir_ photo. On a wall that was supposed to be _Marichat_. Or in reality… _Adrinette_.

Her head collided against her desk. Hard. And she groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I started writing this fic before Sapotis, I’m pleased to discover that the powers and abilities of Rena Rouge match pretty good with what I wanted to achieve here. The personality of Trixx seemed just like what I had in mind, the only change is that he seems to have ended being male while I was picturing him as female. I liked that! He’s a boy here. Also! I’m super glad to see that the relationship between Rena and Chat is so good!
> 
> I want to confess that the Mountain Lion bit was actually a personal experience. I was really shocked when I realized what the hell I eaten without knowing. Don’t eat Mountain Lions, I think it’s kind of illegal. Even if they are delicious.
> 
> On another side note, I will slowly elaborate on my head canon about Ladybug and Chat Noir communicating through their eyes. Alya still don’t get it but she will.
> 
> And lastly: Thanks for all the kind support! I’m an artist, so, what do you think about me making some illustrations for this?


End file.
